


Stolen Merchandise

by Stegosaur



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brainwashing, Chastity Device, M/M, Mind Control, Rubber, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Leonardo's theft from his past proves a learning experience for his future.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Stolen Merchandise

It was black.

Leo brushed the sleep from his eyes and blinked several times just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.A quick slap to his face helped remove any lingering doubts that the special blue gumball he’d secreted away for nearly four years was now as black as space itself, and unbelievably shiny to boot.Did that mean it was ready?Was _he_ ready?Did he even still want what had been promised to him so long ago?The swelling of his cock in its slit said all he needed to know, memories of that special night recalled to the front of his mind.

They had been out chasing down another swarm of Oozesquitoes when his enthusiasm got the better of him.Crashing through a skylight and landing on his plastron (atop the Oozesquito in question, thankfully), he’d found himself in the middle of the most fascinating store he’d ever seen.Filled with all sorts of weird contraptions and peculiarly-shaped decorations, it took him a few minutes to realize what many of those shapes and items were actually meant for.Yet before he could properly process the fact he’d landed in a sex shop - one aimed towards mutants and humans alike, he’d come to find out - a very shiny person was hefting him back to his feet.

“What the hell, man?!The landlord is gonna kill us!”The texture of the grip under his arms was cool to the touch and both smooth yet sticky in nature, almost like a pair of rubber gloves.Leo was spun on his feet to face the person, the being slicked from head to toe in some sort of shiny rubber outfit, featureless except for the obvious outline of a human male with a smoothed bulge of a crotch and a glowing green padlock stenciled over it.“Woah.Wait a second, how old are you?”

Leonardo beamed.“Fourteen!”

“OUT!”He was slung over the man’s squeaky shoulder before he could protest, the crunch of glass underfoot as Leonardo was ‘escorted’ from the age-inappropriate shop.

“Why are you so shiny dude?”An innocent question, the scent of rubber wafting into his nostrils.

“Come back when you’re eighteen.This is no place for kids.”Leo was busy drinking in the sort of material he was far too young to fully appreciate, his current ‘captor’ too busy hoofing to the fire escape to cover the youth’s eyes.

“You won’t tell me why you’re so shiny?Come on, it’s not like you’re showing off anything adult!Those floppy things in the glass case are more TV-MA than your outfit.”

“It’s called a sla-err, it’s a special gumball.Yeah, a very special gumball only adults can chew.”Like the gumballs they were passing by the front counter, perhaps?A casual swipe of the blue one nearest his reach provided him more than enough curiosity for later, and judging by the heavy toss of his body out of the store and into the dumpster below, the man didn’t seem to notice his five-finger discount either.“NOW STAY OUT!At least till yer eighteen!”

Had he been more like Raphael or Donatello, he might have waited until he got home before trying out his new candy.After all, candy in an adults-only store is definitely not intended for innocent youth like himself.Pulling it from his belt and popping the candy into his mouth, Leo bit down on the gumball and found that while initially squishy, it quickly popped back into shape and turned rock solid in his mouth.

_This product is intended for adults only.Consumption by minors is prohibited._

A voice in his head?That was weird.He tried biting down on it again, the gumball refusing to budge this time around.

_This product is intended for adults only.Consumption by minors is prohibited_.

And so the gumball found its way into his treasure box at home, squirreled away for several years until today, Leo’s 18th birthday.He’d tried it on his birthday every year, and every year it refused to budge, echoing that message in his mind.Yet when he fished out the box and opened the lid only to find his blue gumball had turned black, his heart raced.He’d learned from the internet that it wasn’t any ordinary gumball, but something called a ‘suit ball’, something that could cover the wearer in a special material like rubber or leather or latex.They came preprogrammed from the vendor, and in absence of any product information or serial number, Leo’s ‘suit ball’ was purely a mystery in its effects.Some were temporary, lasting only a few days or weeks.Others were permanent, and others still actually transformed the wearer into different creatures or poses.They were a big hit on the BDSM subculture underground, and Leo’s cock ached at the thought of finally being able to experience what that guy was wearing the night he fell in on a sex shop.

Again, Raphael or Donatello would likely be pragmatic about this.They’d probably track down the vendor, enquire about the effects of this specific gumball, its duration, removal process, all that non-fun stuff.After all, it was incredibly risky to just start chewing on this thing without knowing its effects!

Taking a deep breath, Leonardo yanked the ball from his treasure box and tossed it into his mouth, biting down as hard as he could on the black orb.It immediately broke apart into chewy liquid, filling his mouth with a sweet taste of rubber.

_Welcome to SuitOS version 5.0.1._ Leonardo closed the box and tucked it back into its hiding place, reclining onto his bed and chewing the goo eagerly.The familiar voice tickled at his mind, warmth spreading through his head and jaw as he relaxed. _WARNING: Stolen SuitBall Detected.Rebooting._ Leo blinked once before his entire body went rigid, the goop in his mouth quickly multiplying and trickling out the sides of his lips.His eyes darted back and forth as he struggled to move, the voice in his head droning on.

_SlaveOS version 9.8 started._

_Checking serial number against database of stolen goods._

_Serial number found._

_Downloading punishment program._ Punishment program?That didn’t sound good, yet the aching erection between his legs seemed okay with the idea. _Program downloaded.Executing…_

“A slave obeys.”That voice.Leonardo knew that voice.“A slave obeys.”Was that Hypno-Potamus?“A slave obeys.”Leonardo felt the rubber creep over his beak and face, bubbling forth from his mouth like an oozing volcano of liquid latex.He struggled to move, to turn his head or close his eyes or plug his ears, but his body was still immobile.“A slave obeys.”But he wasn’t a slave!

“You are a slave.”No, he wasn’t!Leonardo struggled mentally, trying again to close his eyes as the black liquid began dribbling over them, sealing his sight off from the world.“You are a slave.”Those words echoed again and again, but he wasn’t a slave.

“You are a slave.”

Leo’s body relaxed further on the bed, yet remained immobile.It felt warm, comfortable to be this still, almost like a meditation.“A slave obeys.”But he wasn’t a slave.He was Leonardo.“You are a slave.”No, he was Leonardo.He was a turtle.“A slave obeys.”Yes, they do, but he wasn’t a slave.“You are a slave.”He wasn’t though.Was he?“A slave obeys.”A slave obeys.“You are a slave.”Trapped in darkness, he couldn’t see anything anymore, least of all himself.He was just so warm, so relaxed, so content with how things were right now.

_Reformatting 58% complete._

That’s good progress, he thought.He must be doing well.He must be a good candidate for the slave ball.“You are a slave.”Yes, he was a slave.“A slave obeys.”And he always obeyed.“You are a slave.”He was a slave.“A slave obeys.”He obeyed, because he was a slave.

_I am a slave.I obey._

_Beginning personality wipe…complete._

_Beginning memory wipe…complete._

_Rewiring nervous system…complete._

_Reshaping orifices…complete._

_Applying fetish database…complete._

_Applying knowledge database…complete._

_Rebooting Drone L30-HBCR_

Drone opened its eyes, the world blurred and warped by the rubber film covering its organic sensors.Carefully rising from the bed, its brain felt as if it were swimming in liquid latex, a woozy nausea creeping down drone’s spinal column.

_Begin stretching procedure._

Drone stood up and stretched its arms out to its sides as far as it could, then bent at its waist until his head was tucked between drone’s knees.Drone was far more nimble and flexible than what was before, twisting its hips and torso while still bent in half, all the better to serve and obey its owner.

_Owner designated REPO MANTIS SALVAGE.Contacting owner for instructions on repayment._

_Waiting…_

_Waiting…_

_Payment instructions received._ Drone approached the mirror in one corner of the room, its slick rubber form smoothing out much of the fine detail of its organic shell and plastron.Its rubber was mostly sapphire blue in color, with a white belly and thighs along with a glowing green padlock on its crotch.Drone twisted and turned, examining itself in the mirror.

_Owner REPO MANTIS SALVAGE willing to accept payment of FOUR SLAVE DRONES to settle debt for ONE SLAVE BALL.Drone L30-HBCR meets ONE of FOUR SLAVE DRONES required.Debt settlement proposal accepted on behalf of Drone L30-HBCR._

Drone lifted one hand with its palm facing upward, three gumballs forming out of the excess rubber in red, orange, and purple colors.

_Owner REPO MANTIS SALVAGE requires repayment within twenty-four hours._

“Drone is a slave.”Drone looked at itself in the mirror, squeezing the newly-formed gumballs in its hand.“Drone will obey.”


End file.
